In recent years, there has been a proliferation in the number of users who heavily rely upon portable electronic devices to provide important reminders, notifications, and alerts that are pertinent to their daily activities. In particular, many of these users desire to receive such information in a quick and easily-understandable manner. However, many conventional portable electronic devices instead present this information in an inconvenient and generally inaccessible manner, which can diminish the overall user experience.